


Viper Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it's completely G rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new akumatized villain has shown up to terrorize Paris. Things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viper Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fic, I hope you enjoy! I tried to keep as close to a canon episode as possible; I combined elements of both the English dub and the French dub to try and get the best-sounding, least-cheesy dialogue. Again, I hope you enjoy!

Hawk Moth paced among the untouched butterflies, feeling frustration flowing throughout his entire body.

“Every time I try to use someone else to take the Miraculouses, it does not work!” He tightened his grip on his staff and grit his teeth together as he slowly stalked around the room, the light from outside making the white butterflies look like they were glowing.

Suddenly, he felt it again. That feeling; that negativity. He looked around himself. How easy it would be to give in and create another akuma….

“No! I cannot! If I’m ever going to get those Miraculouses, I’ll have to defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir myself!” His grin slowly growing, he formulated a plan to get the jewelry once and for all-

But then, the feeling of negativity was joined by something… more. Something powerful. Oh, yes, there was some fear; but close by, there was pure, deep, delicious _anger_.

“Perhaps it is not so bad of an idea… Come now, my little butterfly.”

~

Viridia held the striped bag at her side tightly. Saying she was livid was an understatement; she was so mad her face was a tomato. If she was in a cartoon, steam would be whistling out of her ears.

Earlier that day, her friend Pyropa had been bullied by an idiot with no life.

“HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?” Viridia had leapt across the school steps to save her friend, threatening to beat up the bully if she even got near Pyropa. She had laughed in her face and walked away, leaving Pyropa’s books all over the ground.

So, yeah, “livid” was an understatement.

Viridia felt a tap on her shoulder.

“What do you WANT!?” she exploded in the direction of the tap, her eyes on fire behind her thickly framed rectangle glasses.

“Woah, woah! Calm down! We just passed your house, that’s all,” Pyropa assured, her hands going up in mock surrender.

The red in Viridia’s face finally died down a little. “Oh, goodness, have I really been thinking about that idiot for _this long_?”

“Yeah. You didn’t say a word the whole hike.”

Viridia sighed. “Sorry, it’s just that that _bully_ was gonna _humiliate_ you! I can’t let that happen, Py!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. And I know it doesn’t help much, but try not to worry about it too much, okay, Viridia?”

“...Fine,” Viridia agreed, “but next time, you better let me wreck them.”

“Deal.” Pyropa winked and stepped away, hands stuffed in her pockets. Viridia waved goodbye with a forced smile.

She turned to her house and sighed, watching a dark butterfly fly towards her. It would have been calming if she was not so mad at the bully - and Pyropa. She was just trying to help, that was all! Was that so bad?

Viridia looked down and gripped her necklace. The snake charm had been given to her by Pyropa. She loved the charm, but Pyropa was being so…

“Grr! Get it off me!” Viridia tugged at the charm, feeling the chain press into the back of her neck. She soon gave up, though, the pain at her neck too much to handle. She watched as the black butterfly flew closer to her, landing on her snake charm. Suddenly, she felt something come over her. A voice spoke in her head.

“Viper Fire, you feel as if your friend rejects your help. You also want to stop all of those idiots from bullying people. I, Hawk Moth, will help you, but first, you must get the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses from Chat Noir and Ladybug. Then, you can burn all the _idiots_ you want!”

Viper Fire grinned. “At your word, Hawk Moth.”

~

Marinette sat at her desk, tapping her stylus against her chin thoughtfully. Alya had asked her to draw a banner of Ladybug and Chat Noir for the Ladyblog and she was having trouble coming up with a pose for them.

The TV in her room was on. She looked up at the time: 8 o’clock P.M. The news channel was broadcasting something about how Chat Noir was defeating another villain-

“Marinette! We gotta go!” a small voice rang in her ears.

“Oh no! I completely spaced out,” Marinette realized, dropping her stylus. She ran out past her parents, who were watching the same broadcast in the living room.

“I just remembered that I’m supposed to be, uh, studying for a test with Alya! See you!” she rushed, and ran out of the bakery without another word.

~

Ladybug swung around a pole and onto the scene with ease, just in time to see Chat Noir flip backwards out of the way of green flames.

“Hey Bugaboo, I was wondering when you’d fly by,” Chat Noir grinned when he caught sight of Ladybug. She rolled her eyes, grabbing him by the feet with her yo-yo to yank him out of the way of another wave of fire.

“Now isn’t the time, Chat. Who are we up against?”

“Here, Kitty Kitty!” A lick of flame blinded the duo for a moment, and when they could see clearly again, there stood the villain on the rooftops above them. A long, dark green ponytail was engulfed at the end by bright green flames, but her hair did not burn. A purple face shield covered her eyes, accompanied by a lime helmet and suit. She leapt down, her boots protecting her from the fall.

“Who are you?” Ladybug asked. She didn’t recognize the villain’s face.

“I am Viper Fire, protector of Paris and the bane of bullies!”

Chat Noir snapped up, suddenly paying full attention. “Then why did you attack _me_?”

Viper dropped her ponytail momentarily, letting her flaming hair fall near the ground as she walked in a circle around the two superheroes.

“You know what? You two, you think you’re _so_ heroic, but I know the _real_ you. You’re both _bullies_. That’s right - straight up idiots with no life other than bullying other people who’ve been wronged. Dark Cupid? He was rejected by his crush and was humiliated by her. Stone Heart? He was bullied. _Twice_. The Puppeteer? She wasn’t allowed her favorite toy. And Hawk Moth helps them feel better. But what do you do? You _crush their dreams_! Now come here and fight me! I won’t let you bully anyone anymore!”

Viper took hold of her hair like a lasso and spun it, making the fire at the end grow bigger and brighter. Ladybug and Chat Noir took out their weapons, ready for action.

“What do we do, Ladybug?” Chat Noir asked, glancing at her.

“For now, just dodge her attacks and distract her. Lucky Charm!” Light erupted from her yo-yo and it spun until it dropped back into her hands as a map.

“I don’t doubt your skills, Ladybug,” Chat Noir said in-between dodges, “but a map? What, are we gonna go on a road trip with Viper?”

“Oh, shut it, you,” Ladybug said, annoyed but amused. She looked around and tried to come up with a plan, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir had taunted Viper up to the rooftops again.

“Come back down here!” Ladybug called to Chat Noir. As soon as he landed beside her, she left him standing there and swung herself up directly in front of Viper, gripping the rolled-up map with her left hand. Hopefully she would be able to find _something_ -

_Thud_.

“Ow,” Ladybug moaned with pain, arms surrounding her stomach. “That hurt-”

Viper Fire lunged at the hunched-over form of Ladybug and tackled her into the roof. She grabbed her by the hands and swung her around, letting go and sending her flying.

“NO! Ladybug!” Chat Noir’s pupils turned to slits with fear as he watched Ladybug’s body fly off the roof, her body limp, her Lucky Charm and yo-yo falling beside her. Chat Noir snapped back to reality and pounced to catch her just before she hit the ground, landing lightly and letting her lie on the ground. Her face was limp like the rest of her body. She was still breathing deeply.

“My Lady?” Chat Noir asked, kneeling beside Ladybug’s body and taking her hand in his. _Probably passed out. Thank goodness it’s not that bad._

Beeping.

_Oh, no, her Miraculous!_

“Ha ha ha! I can see your shoulders hung over in defeat, Chat Noir! Give me Ladybug’s Miraculous; she won’t need it anymore!” Viper Fire commanded from behind him.

Chat Noir turned slowly, his heart filled with determination. He looked up at the villain, a new fire in his own eyes.

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” he growled through his teeth. “Come on, you _venom_.”

Green turned to purple at the end of Viper’s hair and she gritted her teeth, spinning the ponytail. “Oh, you’re _so_ getting wrecked.”

She swung with her hair, licks of flames coming within inches of Chat Noir’s nose. He jumped in the air and landed right behind her, giving him just enough time to leap out of the way of the next wave of purple flames.

“Wow, she’s fast,” he admitted aloud, “but not as fast as me!”

Chat Noir vaulted up to the rooftops and let Viper catch up to him, taunting her by perching at the edge of the roof as she leapt up the side of the building. Every time she got close, he jumped away, the flames just missing him.

“ _This_ is why I’m not a cat person,” Viper hissed through her teeth as she swung over and over, missing every single time.

“Oh, what a shame,” Chat Noir remarked, “we’re nice if you get to know us.”

“Oh, shut up, all cats are just bullies,” Viper insisted, taking another swing. “They never do what they’re told.”

“That doesn’t mean we’re bullies, Viper,” he said. “It just means we’re independent.” He jumped down and took a glance at the map on the ground; an X was crossed over what appeared to be Marinette’s home.

He jumped out of the way of another burst of flames, leaping behind Viper again. When she swung again, he slid underneath her legs, slipped his hands under Ladybug’s body, and took off.

A glowing purple butterfly appeared around Viper Fire’s eyes and Hawk Moth’s voice rang in her ears.

“No, no, no! Follow him! Get their Miraculouses! Now!”

“On it.” Viper leapt forward in pursuit, stepping on people’s heads to get ahead.

Chat Noir looked behind himself and saw Viper chasing him on people’s heads and grinned.

“Trying to get a _head start_ , are we?” He pounced up to the roofs, trying to ignore Ladybug’s beeping earrings as he exclaimed, “Not today!”

Viper lost sight of him and yelled, smacking the ground with her hair and creating a shockwave that pushed back anyone within ten feet of her.

“Oh, you sly, sly cat! I’ll find you!” her voice echoed into the night.

~

Chat Noir landed beside Marinette’s bakery just as Ladybug was about to transform. He had no idea what her Kwami wanted to eat, but he hoped it was something sweeter smelling than over-ripe Camembert cheese.

He was about to knock when one last beep rang through Chat Noir’s ears. He looked down at Ladybug’s body in his arms and watched, enraptured, as energy flowed from her feet up to her face.

“Marinette!” he exclaimed, suddenly piecing everything together as a bright red kwami popped into existence. She fell onto Marinette’s body, looking exhausted.

“C-Chat Noir?” she asked, her voice weak.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Chat answered, still in shock from his revelation. “Can you hide? I’ll bring Ladybu- I mean, Marinette to her room.”

The red kwami nodded, tucking herself into Marinette’s purse. Chat Noir knocked on the door to the bakery, and breathed deeply. This was a lot to take in.

Marinette’s father opened the door, his face twisted with worry.

“I found her walking through the streets when the villain attacked. She fainted, but she’s okay, just go ahead and put her to bed; have some water there for when she wakes up, and a cookie. She’ll be fine tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you for this, Chat Noir. My wife and I were terrified when we found that she wasn’t answering her phone.”

“Don’t worry about it, sir. Any time.” He grinned and took off, quickly making his way back to where he had seen Viper Fire last.

He couldn’t stop thinking about her. How was it that such an amazing girl could have been right there, without his ever noticing? She was so shy and clumsy as Marinette, but as Ladybug, she was different: assertive, confident, smart.

Then again, so was Marinette. She was the class representative, after all; she didn’t win the election for no reason.

Chat Noir stopped as he reached the Eiffel Tower. He laughed at himself.

“Of course it’s Marinette. They’re both generous, they’re both clever, they’re both witty… they’re both beautiful.” He looked down at the ground, at the people who looked like ants from this far up.

“My first friend… how appropriate,” he mused, remembering when he first met Ladybug and Marinette. He felt his face go a little pink and grinned.

“See you soon, My Lady,” he said before leaping off the Tower and into the night.

~

Not long after Chat Noir had left, Marinette awoke with a gasp. She looked around, confused.

“Wasn’t I just fighting a villain?” she asked Tikki as she appeared in front of her.

“You fainted on the way down from a villain’s attack. Chat Noir saved you and brought you here, but… not before you transformed back into Marinette.”

Marinette gasped, her hand covering her mouth. “So Chat Noir knows my identity?”

Tikki nodded. “But that’s okay, right? I know you wanted to keep it secret, but… it’s too late now.”

Marinette sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right…”

“But it’s not too late to save the day! After all, you _are_ still Ladybug.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s do this! Tikki, transform me!”

~

Adrien sat at his desk, suddenly nervous as he began packing his items. This would be the first time he talked to Marinette since they had defeated Viper Fire, who had been akumatized because she had been protecting her best friend from Chloe’s wrath.

Adrien had done a lot of thinking during the school day. He had barely been able to concentrate, but he still felt invigorated. He had decided to tell Marinette about who he was; the only question was how.

He walked through the classroom door and saw a perfect opportunity, but stopped himself and assessed the situation.

Adrien recognized Viridia, a girl with long hair barely handled in a ponytail behind her, next to another girl with shorter black hair - probably Pyropa. They were talking with none other than Marinette, who was welcoming the two with open arms. Chloe was walking unseen behind her, Sabrina in tow.

He watched from a distance as Pyropa finally pointed out the two girls walking towards them, and grinned as he saw Marinette turn to face Chloe, her arms extending to protect Viridia and her friend.

Then, Chloe scoffed and pushed Marinette to the ground, and Adrien’s jaw dropped. As he ran down the steps and across the courtyard, he saw her push Viridia’s books out of her hands, and he made his decision.

He called Chloe’s name. She spun around, surprise etched on her face, but it soon melted away to false innocence.

“Oh, Adrikins! I was just-”

“You know what, Chloe?” Adrien interrupted her, walking right up to her, “I’ve had enough. All these years I’ve known you, all you do is bully others. Just because that villain last night was a danger to Paris doesn’t mean she didn’t have a point. According to the Ladyblog, which I _know_ you obsess over, Viper Fire was akumatized because she felt victimized by none other than _you_. I used to be naive, but now I know what a real friend is like.”

He looked at Viridia. “A real friend is someone who you care about,” he looked at Pyropa, “and someone who does the same for you. Love isn’t one-sided,” he said, looking at Sabrina, “or abusive.”

He turned back to Chloe. “And you don’t care about anything except your money. So, whatever we ‘had’, it’s over.”

Chloe exploded. “Fine then! I never cared about you anyway!” she insisted, turning away from Adrien.

“I know,” he reminded her, his face stern. Chloe gasped, her eyes on fire as she glared at Adrien. He stood his ground, unmoving.

She scoffed, turning away again. “Come on, Sabrina, we’re too good for these people,” she decided, and walked away with an upturned nose.

As soon as she walked away, Adrien rushed to Marinette, who was now sitting in the fetal position on the ground. Alya was next to her, her legs criss-crossed, one hand rubbing her back.

Adrien sat on the other side of Marinette, unsure how to announce his presence. He hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. He smiled at her, hoping he could hear her cute voice.

Instead of stuttering a hello, though, she turned away and faced Alya, much to Adrien’s shock. When he looked up at Alya, it seemed that she was just as surprised.

“Perhaps she’s just having a bad day,” Alya attempted, even though they both knew that it wasn’t the whole story.

They paused, and Adrien looked back down at Marinette. An idea came to him.

“Is it okay if I have a private word with Marinette?” he asked Alya. She nodded and got up; Adrien could have sworn that he saw her grin as she walked away.

“Marinette?” he asked, and the girl finally looked up at him, her blue eyes wide and blinking as if incredulous of her own vision. Adrien smiled, and she unfolded herself, not making eye contact.

He stood up and held out his hand. “I’d like to show you something,” he offered. She took his hand and he pulled her onto her feet. They stopped for a moment, gazing at each other.

“Uh…” they both said at the same time, making them giggle. Adrien took a deep breath.

“Follow me,” he said, and took Marinette to an empty classroom.

“Plagg, come on out,” he said, holding his shirt open. The black kwami zipped out of his shirt and landed in Adrien’s hair as Adrien gauged Marinette’s reaction.

Realization flashed across Marinette’s face, and she looked between the black kwami and Adrien’s eyes. A moment passed, and suddenly, Marinette’s arms were surrounding Adrien in a tight hug. Adrien closed his eyes and moved his own arms to embrace her. He felt her shaking, and suddenly, he felt something wet on his shoulder.

“Marinette? Are you okay?” he asked, worriedly pushing her away to look at her face. He wiped away the tears that fell, and she laughed.

“I’m more than okay. I’m with you.”


End file.
